


Do Not Ruin My Back Seat

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy





	Do Not Ruin My Back Seat

“别弄脏我的后座。”

Gareth第一次搭Toni的顺风车回家的时候，德国人在上车前曾十分认真地这么叮嘱他，虽然Gareth也十分认真地抱怨过“我明明冲了很久澡还换了一套衣服”。

但在“特殊时刻”，德国人的禁令也是可以被打破的。

—————————————————————————

“Gaz——”比往常柔软了千万倍的低语因为对方的触碰而破碎，Toni落在Gareth肩膀的手随着威尔士人手指的下滑而不由自主地抓紧。西装长裤和外套已经被丢到了副座上，身上只挂着一件衬衫的德国人坐在Gareth的大腿上，把发烫的脸埋进他的颈侧。

“为什么我能在你的后座上找到这个，嗯？”依旧西装革履的Gareth恶意地掐了一把Toni的腰，另一手指间夹着粉色的方形包装：“Mr.Kroos，我能听听你的解释吗？”Toni承认，刻意压低了嗓音调情的威尔士人能轻松地挑起他的欲火，但扎根在他骨子里的那份固执（或者是好胜？）让他不愿意这么快就认输。

“我以为保守的英国人永远也不会玩这套——”咬着唇，Toni主动地挺腰，隔着布料的摩擦带给他意料之外的快感：“如果你今天没找到它，下次我就跟其他人用掉它——Lucas，也许。”感受着Gareth放在自己腰上的手渐渐收紧，Toni知道他上钩了——Gareth总会这样。

“你最好别在现在提其他人的名字，”没有在Toni的车上翻到润滑剂（也算件好事），Gareth嘟囔着，将两根手指塞进Toni的嘴里：“尤其是Lucas。”灵活的舌会意地缠上Gareth的手指，Toni用他那干净得过分的蓝眼睛注视着Gareth，色情地吮吸着威尔士人的皮肤：“嗯…Lucas，他是个好孩子…”

现在Gareth的占有欲已经浓重得快实体化了。

“闭嘴。”抽回已经被裹上一层唾液的双指，Gareth直接把一个指节塞进了Toni的后穴。仍不太适应的Toni皱起了眉，但Gareth吃醋的可爱样子让他想要偷笑。随着胸口的几次起伏，Toni稍微放松了点，于是Gareth开始试着更深入的扩张：“我不喜欢你老是跟他走得那么近。”

“那你大概要学会怎么看牢自己的男友。”在Gareth加进第二根手指时难耐地眯起双眼，Toni上扬的唇角带起侧颊的笑窝。Gareth向来不善于跟自己男友打口水战，偏向行动派的威尔士人清楚Toni的软肋——毫无预警地塞进第三根手指，Gareth侧过头亲吻Toni滚动的喉结，开始快速地操干仍未足够湿软的小洞。

Toni呻吟的声调立即蹦高了几个八度，模糊不清的音节一并跳动在他的舌尖。无比熟悉Toni的身体，Gareth调整角度，毫不费力地找到了那处柔软的腺体：“注意语言文明，Toni。”每一次对冲撞的迎合都掀起新一阵快感的浪潮，Toni的视线被自己的泪水模糊——他就不该教Gareth德语。特别是那几个常用的脏字。

用力到泛白的手指在威尔士人整齐的西装上留下撕扯的褶皱，Toni的腰已经绷到不能再紧：“这是你早预谋好的，对吗？”带着些奇怪口音的蹩脚德语和又一次精准的顶弄让Toni呜咽着射了出来，真皮后座和Gareth的西装外套全都不能幸免。

“操你的，Gareth，”扯着Gareth的领带吻住威尔士人的薄唇，绵长的“唇枪舌战”暂歇，Toni脱力地趴在Gareth身上，再也不想动哪怕是一根手指：“你要负责帮我洗车。”“你上次好像也这么说，”吻掉Toni额角的细汗，Gareth用毛茸茸的下颚蹭着他的脸颊：“你变沉了，Toni。”

“我是不会起来的，而且这都是增肌的后果。”打理得一丝不苟的发型已经散乱得一团糟，Toni哼哼着，双眼已经合上了。Gareth又嘟囔了些什么，但没人在意。车载空调缓缓地更新着车里的空气，情欲的稠热和气息渐渐消退。

虽然实际上Toni压根就没有增肌训练。

Gareth扯过一旁的外套披到自家男友身上，把这句话咽进了肚子里——不过现在如何把车开回家好像才是更重要的事。


End file.
